Y Cuenta
by Lanier
Summary: [RonPansy] Varios Shortficts para la comunidad de LiveJournal 30 besos. El Rating es por seguridad. Antes de HBP
1. Mira hacia aquí

**Desclaimer:** No poseo nada, ni los personajes de esta historia y tampoco ella misma, es una traducción de and tell de helga3  
**A/N** Este es para la comunidad de 30 besos en LiveJournal. Habrá treinta besos aquí, metafóricos o por otra parte. Todos estos capítulos serán inconexos, sobre todo serán de humor, puedes esperar mucho de esto, al menos.

-

_Capítulo1 – Mira hacia aquí_

**Pasiones Prohibidas**

_- aquí aprendemos la importancia de acordarnos siempre de tomar las pastillas recetadas-_

_-_

"¡Oye...¡Ron¡Mira hacia aquí¡Ron!"

Asustado, Ron y Pansy buscaron de dónde venia aquélla voz alegre, cuando en un momento fueron cegados un instante por el flash de cámara.

"¿Colin?"

"Increíble. ¡Conseguir una foto de vosotros así ha sido muy fácil! Quiero decir, esto es una historia tan romántica, ya sabéis..."

Pansy y Ron parpadearon, confusos. Colin no pareció enterarse de la cara que habían puesto y continuó hablando.

"¡Sólo imaginároslo! La Pasión Prohibida de un Gryffindor y una Slytherin quién tuvo que renunciar a su apellido por quien ella amaba, y todos los rechazos que tuvieron que afrontar juntos. ¡Parece Romeo y Julieta!"

Los dos chicos se miraron.

"¡Negar muchas tradiciones a sus padres y rechazar su nombre¡Es tan inspirador! Ellos contarán su historia en el futuro, estoy seguro de que van a..."

"¿Colin...?" Le interrumpió Ron.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te has acordado de tomar aquellas pastillas tuyas últimamente?"

"Ah sí, las olvidé hoy."

"Entonces quizás tendrías que tomarlas ahora¿no?"

"Ah, vale"

Con una sonrisa alegre todavía en su rostro y la cámara agarrada contra el pecho Colin dio media vuelta y se marchó.

"Uh, perdón por eso." Ron sacudió su cabeza, pareciendo vagamente avergonzado para su compañero Gryffindor.

Pansy levantó su mano lentamente y se rascó la cabeza pensativa.

"¿Qué rollo estaba contando?"

"No me lo preguntes. Él se pone así a veces. Tendrías que oír lo quedice sobre Harry y su Destino."

"¿_Romántico?_ _¿pasión prohibida?_ ¿Qué demonios¡Sólo estábamos acurrucados el uno contra el otro!"

"Ya lo sé"

"¿Crees que ahora va ha haber un montón de fotos de nosotros por todo Hogwarts?"

"No, no creo"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Ginny ha encantado su cámara, es como si Colin se hubiese tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones de una semana sin hacer fotos. Él aún no lo ha notado."

"Ah. ¿Deberíamos ir a comer?"

"Sí, creo."

Empezaron a andar por el vestíbulo hacia el Gran Comedor.

"Oye Pansy"

"¿Sí?"

"¿De verdad has... umm... has _negado tradiciones a tus padres y rechazado tu nombre_, o eso eran más imaginaciones de él?"

"Nah. Mencioné que he estado viendo a muchos de vosotros en una carta, pero mi padre no comentó nada de ello. Creo que él todavía piensa que tengo 10 años y finjo que todos los muchachos son tontos. Mi madre solo me recordó que tuviese presente que eres una suciedad pobre"

"Entiendo"

Bajaron las escaleras, sumidos en un silencio por un rato.

"¿Ron?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Quiénes son Romeo y Jilueta, de todas formas?"

Nota de Traductora: Bueno ¿qué tal? Está más o menos bien traducido ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado ya que a mí esta pareja me chifla o sobretodo porque soy Hermione/Draco, Harry/Luna y no quiero dejar a Ron con Levender o Patil porque las odio xD.

Descubrí esta pareja casi por casualidad mientras buscaba alguna pareja para mi fict (próximamente en las mejores páginas de FF) y Pansy nunca me ha caído demasiado mal, así que hice algunas cosillas para que fuesen "pareja" y me gustó mucho el resultado. Luego empecé a buscar ficts de ellos en español y me di cuenta que no había NI uno ¬¬ por eso traducí este.

En fin, Espero reviews o si no, no subo el siguiente cap. Son 30 capítulos y ya tengo diez traducidos ¿sabéis?


	2. Correción de cosas

_-_

_#2 - noticias; carta_

**Corrección de Cosas**

_-En donde aprendemos la importancia de actualizar de vez en cuando lo que cree tu familia de ti-_

_- _

_Mamá,_

_Gracias por el Howler. Es muy agradable tener noticias tuyas. El resto __de Hogwarts__ está de acuerdo._

_En primer lugar, no estoy intentando seducir a Hermione. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Hermione y yo rompimos. Tú estabas presente¿te acuerdas¿El verano pasado¿Nos enfadamos y decidimos no dirigirnos el uno al otro durante semanas y pensaste que éramos infantiles por ello? En otras palabras, no estamos enamorados y hace mucho tiempo que ya no lo estamos. De hecho, Hermione se sienta a mi lado ahora mismo y está de acuerdo con lo que escribo muy vehementemente._

_Segundo, "la fresca" se llama Pansy. Está en mi curso, y es una prefecta, también._

_De todas formas, perdón porque esto sea tan corto, pero tengo (a hallazgo de quienquiera consiguió la cámara de Colin que me hizo fotos otra vez, y quienquiera tenga la brillante idea de enviarte las fotos) que hacer deberes. Harry, Hermione y Neville te mandan saludos. Ginny quiere decirte que definitivamente tampoco anda seduciendo a nadie._

_Con cariño,  
Ron_

_PS__. ¡Hola Mamá, soy Ginny! Crei que estaría bien que añadiese que realmente no ando con nadie. ¡Y si alguna vez consigues una foto (¡ningún juego de palabras, querida!) en la que sí, es probablemente una broma!. ¡Culpa a Colin Creevey, o Fred y George!_

_Con cariño,  
Ginny_

* * *

_**Bueno, este ya sé que es realmente corto pero el siguiente es más largo que este y el anterior (creo 9.9) ese lo subiré el sábado o domingo (dependiendo de los reviews claro xD)**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima, de:**_

_**Ancalimor Werewolf Lanier Crazy Darkness Lupus de Moony**_

_**PD¡Y recordar que yo tengo el poder aquí! (y ocho capítulos más traducidos) xD pero sobretodo, recordar que esto no es mío, solo la traducción ¿vale¡no quiero meterme en lios raros!**_

_**PD2: Se me había olvidado.. ¡esta es la primera historia de Pansy/Ron en español! "Se oyen aclamaciones y apalusos" (mega sonrisa por parte de Lanier)**_

* * *

**Elonier:** Bueno, para que me guste a mí tiene que ser una pareja realmente buena y especial, ya sabes que no me conformo con cualquier tonteria... xD ¡gracias por el review! 

**Pansy-Morsmordre:** Eso es raro, normalmente una historia no se puede perder así como así, bueno, además aquí hay un buscador de historias, tan solo tienes que poner el título en inglés de ella y ya la encontrarias, creo haberla leido pero cuando empezó a aparecer cierta pareja secundaria lo deje, en fin después de todo gracias por tu review, me alegro que te parezca interesante, a mí tambien me lo parece ¡y es dibertido de traducir! después de esto seré la mejor en mi clase de inglés xD

**Tetsuya Kotake**¿Tres días te parece suficientemente poco¡casi lo subi tan rápidopor ti! espero que te siga gustando¡a ver si te contagio por el amor de esta pareja!.

Alguien para Ron ¿no era eso lo que te faltaba¡bienvenido al club entonces, Tetsu! xD

**bcngirl:** Sí¡por fin algo de esta pareja xD! ya estaba harta de no encontrar nada, y bueno si nadie hacia nada ¿quien mejor que una misma para traducir un fict? xD ahora solo me falta saturar la red de dibujos de ellos, y ir traduciendo más ficts

**osaderio:** Por supuesto que voy a seguir traduciendo, esta historia no ladejaré estancada hasta que haya terminado (que faltan 28 capítulos para eso... xD) no la pienso dejar (sobretodo porque es muy dibertida y los capítulos cortos y fáciles de traducir) Me alegro que te parezca interesante es una pareja rara pero que mola bastante... xD es graciosa. Por cierto, gracias pordejar mi primer review en esta traducción


	3. ¡De Tumbos!

_#3 - ¡de tumbos!_

**Cosas Que Van Dando Golpes Por la Noche**

_- Donde aprenderemos como usar a los invitados (y no invitados)-_

_- _

Seria alrededor de la una de la madrugada cuando Pansy Parkinson se despertó de golpe, segura de que había escuchado un ruido.

Con un sentimiento vagamente de vergüenza, dio un codazo al hombre que dormía a su lado.

"¡Ron¡Oye, Ron, despierta!"

Ron masculló algo que con (mucha) buena voluntad podría haber sido considerado como un "sí", se dio la vuelta y parpadeó mirándole con cara de dormido.

"He oído un ruido..."

"'S probablemente sólo sea el espíritu del desván," masculló Ron, cerrando sus ojos y tapándose por completo con las sabanas

"No tenemos ningún espíritu maligno, no estamos con tus padres," replicó Pansy, enfadándose un poco.

La única respuesta que consiguió fue: "mmmh...".

Se estaba planteando de qué manera podría sacarle las sábanas para despertarle cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un enorme estruendo que venia de otra habitación, seguidos de una especie de explosión colorida

Esta vez, Ron lo oyó también. Frunciendo el ceño, salió de la cama y cogió su varita de la mesita de noche. Pansy siguió su ejemplo, abrieron la puerta.

En el suelo de su pequeña sala de estar estaba El-Muchacho-Que-Vivió (Dos veces), sus pies estaban enredados en una capa invisible y una silla, tenia una mirada cruel en su rostro.

"¿Harry?"

La cara de Harry se encendió cuando los vio.

"¡Ron¡Tienes que esconderme! No estoy aquí¿vale?"

Y de alguna manera logró liberarse de la silla y la capa y guardarlas, haciéndolas desaparecer.

Pansy parpadeó.

"¿Qué pasa¿Cómo has entrado¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Estaba por el barrio, entonces _ellos_ me vieron, y tuve que esconderme en algún sitio, tenéis que esconderme!"

"¿_Ellos?_ ¿Quiénes son _ellos_¿Está Quien-tú-sabes detrás de todo eso?"

No consiguieron ninguna respuesta, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por una serie de golpes en la puerta.

Podían oír un débil 'meep' donde se suponía que estaba Harry, sintieron algo que les rozó delante de ellos.

Ron miró a Pansy.

"No creo que Quien-tú-sabes es molestase en llamar¿verdad?"

Fueron a abrir la puerta, con las varitas todavía.

No era un jefe supremo de malvados o un grupo de mortífagos, pero la figura que estaba delante de ellos aún así producía terror en sus corazones.

Era Rita Skeeter, con un fotógrafo a su lado. Miró cada centímetro del salón sin decir ni una sola palabra.

"¿Harry? " llamó. "¿Dónde estás?"

"Umm... Harry no está aquí," le dijo Ron.

Rita le fulminó con la mirada.

"Seguro que está. Él estaba por este barrio hace un momento, y tú eres su amigo. ¿Dónde más se habría escondido?"

Ron se encogió de hombros.

"Quién sabe, Harry es muy bueno en desaparecer"

Rita le fulmino otra vez con una mirada arrogante, y luego críticamente exploró otra vez el pequeño salón.

"¿Entonces por qué está tirada aquella silla¿Y cuáles eran todos esos ruidos que oímos y venían de aquí?" Exigió.

"Uh... bueno, éramos nosotros," explicó Ron. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su novia. "¿Verdad, Pansy?"

Pansy alzó la vista, asustada.

"Ah. Sí. Éramos nosotros. Somos muy... ruidosos," dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

Se acercó más a Ron, riéndose nerviosamente.

Los ojos de Rita se estrecharon.

"Claro..."

"Sí. Como esto," siguió Ron, acercando a Pansy para darle un apasionado beso.

Rita miró como se besaban, con sus ojos todavía estrechados, un rato. Después pasó al apartamento, abriendo todas las puertas y comprobando bajo camas y mesas. No encontrando nada, ella finalmente tuvo que admitir su fracaso y volvió a la puerta, donde Ron y Pansy aún se besaban.

Les fulminó con la mirada otra vez, pero finalmente se fue sin decir ni una palabra. El fotógrafo, que había estado esperando en la puerta, hizo una pequeña tos, y finalmente se despegaron, mirándole. Él se encogió de hombros avergonzado, y luego se dio la vuelta para seguir a Rita.

Pansy sacudió la cabeza, y un muy trastornado Harry Potter surgió de su dormitorio.

"Gracias," dijo.

"Deberías pedir a Granger que te ayudase la próxima vez," dijo Pansy

"Ya lo hice." Suspiró Harry. "Pero ella se niega. No después de todos aquellos procesos mutuos de chantajear y secuestrar y retener información y animagos no registrados por el cual ambas pasaron la última vez."

"¿Qué pasó¿Por qué viniste¿Y cómo entraste, de todos modos?" Siguió preguntando Pansy.

"_Alohomora_ Lo siento. Eras el más cercano en el que podía pensar. Realmente lo siento."

Ron frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué no usaste la aparición para escapar de ellos?"

Harry frunció el ceño. Entonces dio un respingo. Y sus hombros se alzaron.

"Ah", refunfuñó dócilmente.

Pansy se rió entre dientes.

"... pensad que si lo hubiera hecho...yo... lo hago ahora en cambio. Umm. Sí. ¡Buenas Noche!"

Con esto, desapareció _con la grieta de luz_ habitual.

Pansy sacudió su cabeza otra vez y se dio la vuelta hacia Ron, levantando una ceja.

"Las cosas que tengo que aguantar de tus amigos..."

Ron le sonrió.

"Si ya sabes que estarías más aburrida que una ostra sin nosotros..."

Pansy rodó sus ojos, pero entonces sonrió abiertamente y acercó a Ron a ella.

"Ahora... ¿Por dónde estábamos?"

* * *

Bueno, siento el retraso, es que se me fue la pinza. Ya sé que os dije que el sábado o domingo lo subía y que hoy es martes... -.- lo siento... además dije "lo subiré dependiendo de los reviews" solo tube dos ¬¬ pero en fin. Lo hago por esas dos amables personas; que conste ¿eh? - el próximo es bastante gracioso al principio, y no es muy corto, creo que un poco más corto que este. 

**Bcngirl:** Bueno, yo apostad, apostad... sss-no xD. Ya sé que es bastante imposible que pasa en los libros (pero molaria mucho...) porque Ron se queda con Hermione fijo (snif... aunque esa pareja mola pero... snif...para un fict siempre me pareció aburrido, los ficts son para contar cosas imposibles ¿no?)La carta estuvo bien, aunque muyyy... corta. Espero que este capítulo te guste -

**Pansy-Mosrmode:** Sí, lo es bastante pero hay alguno otro por ahí que son más divertidos que este xD el 5 y el 9 por ejemplo, son mis dos preferidos. Y tambien el 4, no creo que tarde mucho en actualizarlos... ..U. Espero que este capi te guste

¡Hasta otra! de:

Ancalimor Werewolf Lanier Crazy Darkness Lupus de Moony

_PD: Por favor, decidme qué os parece la tradución, si está muy floja, si esta bien, muy bien, si "decididamente tienes que dejar de hacer esto"... yo creo que no está tan mal (solo tengro 13 años, y no hablo perfectamente inglés ¬¬) pero uah... no sé... -.-U_


	4. Hasta ahora, Lejos

_#4 - nuestra distancia y esa persona_

**Hasta ahora, lejos**

_- en donde aprendemos a sobrevivir con el aburrimiento-_

_-_

_Mi querido Ronald,_

_Mi amor, te echo tanto de menos. Todo el tiempo pienso en ti. Cada minuto, cada segundo diario es como un año, estoy llena del dolor más insoportable y la tortura de no estar contigo. Como lamento eso, mi querido Ron._

_Con todo mi amor, abrazos, y besos,  
Pansy._

_Pansy,_

_¿Has bebido?_

_Ron_

_-_

_Ron,_

_No, no he bebido. Tan solo estoy aburrida, tanto, que he cogido las novelas románticas de mi madre._

_Ha estado lloviendo todo el tiempo desde que hemos llegado hasta ahora. La gente alomejor seria un poco más agradable si tuviese alguna idea lo que dicen. Tú pensarás que decididamente tendrían que aprender inglés. No conseguimos ninguna noticia de verdad de lo que está pasando por ahí. Mamá y Papá han confiscado el polvo Flú para que no me escape a la civilización_.

_Realmente me aburro._

_Pansy_

_-_

_Pansy,_

_No eres la única que se aburre. Al menos tú no tienes que hacer todas las cosas aburridas que nadie más quiere hacer. Mis padres no nos dejarán ir fuera a menos que todos vayamos al mismo tiempo. He estado escondido aquí más o menos todo el verano, no he salido de esta casa en una eternidad._

_Y nosotros tampoco conseguimos ninguna noticia de verdad_

_Ron_

_-_

_Ron,_

_¿No estas en la Madriguera¿Debería entonces enviarte las cartas a otro sitio?_

_He intentado jugar a un juego muggle (sí, un juego Muggle. Ya te puedes hacer una idea de lo aburrida que estoy) se llama Trivial, jugué con mi hermana ayer, pero ella sigue ganando y no puedo entender cómo esa mocosa consigue hacer trampas. Me aburrí de perder y volví con las novelas románticas._

_Ha habido una tormenta de relámpagos anoche. Un cambio de tiempo ¡qué alegría!._

_Pansy_

_-_

_Pansy,_

_Envíalas a la Madriguera. No puedo decirte donde estoy, pero la lechuza me encontrará de todas formas._

_¿Cuándo regresas? Estoy muy aburrido sin ti_

_Ron_

_-_

_Ron,_

_No sé cuando volveré. Seguramente será cuando mis padres piensan que es seguro volver. Lo Que probablemente significa que no será hasta que él (ya sabes a quien me refiero...) se haya ido. Dale toda la suerte que puedas a tu mejor amigo, para que pueda seguir con todo esto sin caer¿vale?_

_Te hecho de menos._

_Con cariño,  
Pansy_

_

* * *

_Mil perdones, es que ahora hemos empezado el curso DE VERDAD y no he tenido demasiado tiempo para conectarme... lo siento... de verdad... U

**Karmillina:** Bueno... es que eso de la comunidad era una nota de la chica que ha hecho esto y yo lo traducí, pero si quieres te lo busco, aunque fijo que está en inglés (hasta ahí llegabas, supongo xD) Bueno, espero que te sigan gustando...

**Bcngirl: **¡Es verdad¡esta pareja sería genial! u.ú, muy graciosa xD yo le estoy cogiendo, no fanatismo si no un cariño especial. Como el que se le coge a una historia o a un objeto... no sé por qué... me parece muy tierno..

La verdad, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, siento haberte hecho esperar de esta manera, posiblemente el siguiente capítulo lo ponga el domindo, para compensar (aunque depende de los reviews xD) U


	5. Extranjero

_#5 - "ano sa" ("oye, sabes...")_

**Extranjero**

_- en donde aprenderemos que, a veces, la ignorancia realmente_ es _la felicidad-_

_-_

Ese día, Pansy, para su sorpresa, se encontró a Ron en la biblioteca. Él se sentaba en una mesa, mirando fijamente... Mejor dicho; abatidamente un libro que estaba sin abrir delante de él en la mesa.

"¿_Qué_ haces?" Preguntó la muchacha, sentándose en una silla al lado de él.

Ron alzó la vista hacia Pansy.

"Bueno..." empezó "Yo estaba hablando con Hermione el otro día. Y de alguna forma, nos pusimos a charlar sobre las lenguas, y resulta que ella no solo sabe francés, sino también búlgaro."

"¿Búlgaro?"

"Por lo visto, Victor Krum le enseñó unas cuantas palabras cuando estaba aquí, y ella pensó que parecía interesante, entonces siguió estudiándolo después de que él se fuese."

"Debería haberlo adivinado."

"Sí, pero de todas formas, he decidido que quiero aprender otro idioma también."

"¿_Tú?_ ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que eso es una mala idea...?"

"Ya sé que no es buena"

"Ah. ¿Y Entonces qué idioma has elegido?"

Él hizo un gesto hacia el libro, y Pansy se inclinó para leer el título

_"Aprendiendo japonés Fácilmente,"_ leyó en voz alta.

"Está escrito por una jovencita, así que se supone que es para que aprenda gente de nuestra edad y 'hacer del estudio una forma fácil y divertida para aprender Japonés'," dijo Ron tristemente.

"¿Y aún así todavía no puedes aprenderlo¡Ay, pobre Ronnie..." Pansy rió disimuladamente.

"Bien... Entonces... Ah, mejor míralo tú," Ron se decidió, y alcanzó el libro para abrirlo.

¡"_Ohayooo_ Declaró en alto una voz chillona tan pronto como fue abierto, haciendo que Pansy saltase en su asiento. Había oído sobre libros que contestaban, pero libros que realmente hablaban a uno era nuevo para ella.

"¿Habla?"

"Sí." Suspiró Ron otra vez.

"¿Ron-chan, quién está contigo¿Es tu novia?" preguntó con curiosidad el libro.

Pansy lo contempló.

"Umm. Soy Pansy," dijo, sintiéndose vagamente tonta por dirigirse a un libro.

"¡Ron-chan y Pansy-chan¡Ooooh¡Esto es muuuuuy _kawaaaiii_ declaró animado. "¿Quieres aprender japonés tú también¡Sugoi!"

"Ah... vale... ¿Por qué no? Trata de enseñarme algo."

"Demostración¿qué crees, tonta?" preguntó el libro. "¡Sólo habla con migo y aprenderás!"

"Pero no entiendo lo que dices."

"¡Ahora mismo cuando dije que tú y Ron-chan sois muy kawaii!"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Ano sa, aaano saaa, significa exactamente lo que dice, por supuesto," dijo el libro, pareciendo un poco aturdido.

"¡Pero no sé qué es! No sé japonés. ¿Cómo puedo usarlo si no lo entiendo?"

"Demostración... te he dicho, sólo habla con migo," contestó el libro, ahora pareciendo ligeramente enfadado.

Pansy miró a Ron que hizo rodar sus ojos y sacudía su cabeza.

"Eres inútil¿verdad?" preguntó al libro.

"No he progresado nada," refunfuñó Ron. "He estado todo el tiempo intentando que me dijese algo con sentido, pero no he aprendido nada útil aún."

"¡Kisama!" resolló el libro. "¡Eres es tan _malo_¿sabes qué? Podéis besaros ahora mismo que por mí..."

Fue interrumpido en la siguiente palabra ya que de repente se cerró de golpe. Ron y Pansy buscaron qué podría haber pasado para ver a la Señora Pince que estaba de pie al otro lado de la mesa, con una mirada severa en su rostro.

"¿De dónde has conseguido esto?"

Ron señaló algunas estanterías que estaban a su izquierda.

"Sección de lengua," dijo.

La señora Pince miró donde señalaba, su expresión cambió, y sacudió la cabeza un poco.

"Ha vuelto a pasar" dijo, como si hablara solo para ella. Suspirando, se giró hacia Ron y Pansy.

"Este libro pertenece a la sección prohibida, pero por alguna razón, a menudo vemos que se desplaza hasta aquí. Es un libro muy peligroso. Demasiado contacto con él puede hacer que vuestros ojos sangren," explicó seriamente la bibliotecaria. "Si lo volvéis a encontrar por aquí decídmelo sin perder tiempo¿vale?"

Ambos asintieron.

"¿Cómo sale de ahí?" Preguntó Pansy, un tanto curiosa.

La señora Pince frunció el ceño.

"Peeves, creemos. Pero no hemos sido capaces de demostrar nada aún."

Con esto, ella cogió el libro y se dirigió hacia la sección prohibida.

Pansy miró a Ron. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Tal vez lo mejor sea que espere a que el resto del mundo aprenda inglés," murmuró.

* * *

Este capítulo me gusta mucho, xDno sé qué tiene pero me gusta mucho... aviso que el siguientetiene algunas partes deuna canción y puede que no rime demasiado por que estará traducido, si quereis al final del capítulo pongo los trocitos de la canción en inglés, si me dejaseis un comentario para saber cómo debo hacerlo... Bueno, y si no me dejais más de dos pues, no pongo el siguiente. Chantaje simple xD

**Pansy-Morsomordre: **¿Verdad? es lo que me gusta de este fict xD. Gracias por lo de que mi traducción es algo buena -.

A ver, la chica se llama Helga3 y el fict And Tell, te voy a poner la url, recuerda que tienes quequitar los espacios para poder ir:

h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 2 2 6 3 6 6 2 / 1 /


	6. Caída libre

_#6 - Espacio entre sueño y realidad_

**Caída Libre**

_- en donde aprenderemos algunas canciones-_

-

Ella baila en círculos a su alrededor, girando, con los brazos extendidos,el mucachose pregunta vagamente si se marea al hacer eso.

_Weasley__ es nuestro Rey, (Weasley is our King,)_

canta,

_Weasley__ es nuestro Rey, (Weasley is our King,)  
Weasley no entiende nada,( Weasley understands nothing,)  
No sabe por qué la gente canta: (Does not know why people sing:)  
Weasley es nuestro Rey. (Weasley is our King.)_

Cogiendo sus manos, ella le lleva del claro en el que están, a entre los árboles. Lachica anda de espaldas todo el tiempo, mirándole a los ojos y sosteniendo sus manos mientras camina. Ron mira abajo y nota que sus pies dejan huellas extrañas en la nieve.

_Weasley__ es nuestro Rey, (Weasley is our King)_

canta, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Weasley no puede salvar una pequeña cosa, (Weasley cannot save a thing,)  
Weasley se asegurará de quién gana, (Weasley will make sure who wins,)  
Y por eso "quien-tú-sabes" cantará: (And that's why You-Know-Who will sing: )  
Weasley es nuestro Rey. __(Weasley is our King. )_

Ella suelta sus manos cuando dejan de caminar. Están fuera del bosque, y ya no hay nieve. Están de pie en el borde de un acantilado, tan alto que cuando mira abajo, Ron no puede ver la tierra.

Da una vuelta a Pansy, y ella sonríe cuando le empuja ligeramente y,el Weasleytropieza perdiendo el equilibrio, cayéndose. Pansy le manda un beso cuando ve que se cae.

_Weasley__ es nuestro Rey, (Weasley is our King)_

oye su canto.

No tiene una voz demasiado bonita.

Cierra los ojos;suspira profundamente al ver que se cae. Ron se pregunta si hay tierra, o si estará el resto de la eternidad en esta extraña caída irreal.

Se pregunta si puede hacer algo, no consigue ninguna conclusión. Y todo el tiempo se precipita hacia abajo por el aire.

Y luego, golpea el suelo con un ruido sordo, sus ojos se abren rápidamente.

Allí hay sonidos amortiguados en la oscuridad alrededor de él, entonces, de repente, un peso llega a su pecho.

"¡Lárgate¡te mataré¿No he sufrido bastante¡Tú te has llevado a mis padres¡A mi padrino¡Te odio, Voldemort¡te mataré!"

Ron parpadea, reconociendo la voz que está encima de él.

"¿Harry?"

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, Ron puede ver a Harry mirando abajo, directamente hacia él, con su pie en el pecho de Ron y su varita señalándole.

"Ah, eres tú." Harry parece un poco malhumorado.

"¿Quién si no?" frunce el ceño. "¿Harry...¿eres tan amable de quitarme eso de encima, pesa"

"Ah. Es verdad."

Quita su pie, y deja la varita en la mesita de noche. Entonces; despacio, se da la vuelta para mirar Ron, de repente una sonrisa divertida de se extiende en su rostro.

"¿_Te has caído_ tú sólo de la cama?"

Ron frunce el ceño.

"Eso parece." Fulmina con la mirada a Harry, que ahora se ríe completamente de él, con una risita estúpida. "Cállate."

Harry lo lanza una mirada divertida entre risas tontas y vuelve a su cama.

"Buenas noches, Ron. Ve a dormir."

Ron se sienta, frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza por culpa de una pequeña herida que se ha hecho al caer al suelo. Mirando hacia su propia cama, él puede ver a Neville sentarse en la cama de a lado, contemplándole y pareciendo -mejor dicho estando- aturdido.

¿"Qué?" pregunta; más bien dice con irritación.

"¿Dónde ha ido mi pez amarillo?" le pregunta Neville, con los ojos desorbitados.

Entonces, antes de que Ron pueda contestar, se deja caer en la almohada, al parecer otra vez dormido.

Ron se queda mirándole fijamente un rato, aturdido, y luego se deja escurrir en el suelo.

¿Sería demasiado pedir estar en un dormitorio dónde cada uno tuviese sueños húmedos como chicos normales?


	7. Cita profética

-

_#7 – superestrella_

**Cita Profética**

_- en donde aprendemos que tener en cuenta los consejos románticos de Millicent Bullstrode no siempre es una buena idea-_

_-_

Nuestra historia transcurre durante una noche normal; una noche de un jueves absolutamente normal en la Escuela Hogwarts de Brujería y Hechicería. Si has andando alrededor del castillo justo antes de la medianoche durante esta noche en particular, habrás podido notar dos figuras que se mueven sigilosamente alrededor; tan silenciosamente como les es posible, parándose a menudo para comprobar si alguien les está siguiendo o que no hubiese nadie alrededor antes de entrar finalmente a una oscura Torre de Astronomía.

El Castillo de Hogwarts era un lugar donde prácticamente era imposible conseguir un poco de tiempo para ti mismo, sobre todo si lo que quieres es estar con tu novio o novia para pasear; o simplemente estar con ella o él por ahí tranquilamente. El resto de los estudiantes, los profesores, los fantasmas, los retratos, los elfos domésticos. Por supuesto el conserje -que odia a absolutamente todos los estudiante- y Peeves se darían cuanta. Cualquier reunión con tu querido –lo que sea- tendría que ser con mucho cuidado y planificado para evitar innumerables obstáculos.

Las dos figuras mencionadas antes, Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson, habían decidido intentar reunirse esta noche. Millicent Bullstrode había informado a Pansy de que la Torre de Astronomía era el lugar perfecto para _una cita_ secreta de aquella clase, y a pesar de haberse sorprendido -mejor dicho atormentada- al pensar como Millicent Bullstrode sabría algo sobre eso, Ron había estado de acuerdo.

Después de unos susurros iniciales de_ "¿Ron?", "¿Pansy?", "¿eres tú? ", "¿quién más podría ser, idiota?",_ que fue el saludo para poder emprender el camino, nuestros héroes emprendieron el camino hacía el sitio donde era la verdadera cita con mucho entusiasmo

Tanto entusiasmo -de hecho- que ellos... digamos que olvidaron prestar atención a algo más, se sorprendieron cuando en una de las ocasiones destrozaron sin querer una luz que había en la habitación donde estaban de pie. Incluso más sorprendente eran las ovaciones que estallaron.

Un grupo de tercero, Hufflepuffs, acababa de entrar al aula de Astronomía, se habían quedado todos quietos en el vestíbulo para mirarles a ellos dos. Algunos sonreían de manera maníaca de forma preocupante, que decía claramente algo como, _"sólo espera hasta que le digamos al resto del colegio esto"_. Otros, más tímidos, se sonrojaban profusamente.

Ron y Pansy se habrían sonrojado probablemente pero no lo habían hecho ya que toda su sangre parecía escurrirse de sus caras al ver lo que había al lado de los críos.

La mirada en la cara de la profesora Sinistra era suficiente como para hacer temblar al más valiente de los Gryffindor...

"Niños. Regresad a vuestros dormitorios _ahora mismo,_" siseó ella, con sus ojos clavados en Ron y Pansy.

Los jóvenes brujas y magos empezaron a irse, algunos de ellos todavía ruborizados, otros se reían tontamente en silencio y uno de los muchachos levantó un pulgar y guiñando un ojo a Ron se marchó.

Una vez que todos los estudiantes se habían marchado, la profesora Sinistra se acercó a Ron y Pansy muy despacio, sus ojos parecían capaces de poder congelar la sangre. Los muchachos tragaron saliva a la vez. Pansy trataba de arreglar su uniforme frenéticamente. Ron movía sus pies, y nerviosamente pasaba sus dedos por su pelo.

Al final, ellos se llevaron una regañina muy larga y dos semanas de la detención.

"Y probablemente no nos van a dejar hacer las detenciones juntos, tampoco" comentó Ron con desánimo cuando estaban a punto de marcharse en direcciones diferentes.

* * *

**N/A** Una historia que no va de humor. ¿Ah, acaso está cerca el Apocalipsis? 

N/T: Posiblemente xDDDDD

:3 Bueno, esperoque os guste, a mí personalmente esta me ha encantado xDD.

Bueno, dejadme reviews, anda - 3-. Que la siguiente es realmente larga -guiño, codazo, guiño, guiño-

PD: He tenido que volver a colgar el cap seis porque tenía una errata casi al final ¿por qué no me habeis dicho nada? Dioses... ¿cómo se me ha podido pasar algo así -- ?


	8. ¿Y no es irónico?

**N/A** Una historia que no va de humor. ¿Ah, acaso está cerca el Apocalipsis?

-

_#8 - Nuestro propio mundo_

**¿Y no es Irónico?**

_- En donde aprenderemos una cosa o dos sobre finales-_

_-_

Los nuevos hechizos fueron descubiertos un día durante la guerra. Después, nadie podría decir exactamente dónde fueron encontrados, o por quién. Todos sus orígenes se perdieron. Había rumores, por supuesto – siempre hay rumores - pero nadie podía decir nada con seguridad.

Sin embargo, para entonces, el mundo se había convertido en un lugar donde era muy difícil encontrar algo que se pudiese estar completamente seguro de cómo se encontró, dónde; y si era realmente eso.

-

Ronald Weasley creció en el Mundo Mágico. Siempre fue completamente natural para él; nunca se había molestado en pensar en ello. Simplemente las cosas eran así, algo parecido a que la hierba era verde y el sol sale cada mañana.

Ni la obsesión de su padre, ni los orígenes de sus dos mejores amigos consiguieron hacer que pensase más de lo normal en el mundo Muggle. Ron era la clase de persona que prefería el aquí y ahora a algo más, y el aquí y ahora era el mundo Mágico, el Mundo Muggle, distante y abstracto, nunca tendría algo que ver con él.

-

Fue algún tiempo después del fracaso de Voldemort cuando el Ministerio de la Magia cogió la brujería descubierta para la lucha y decidió que tenían que hacer algo con ella.

La gigantesca destrucción de la última guerra en el mundo mágico era como un recordatorio; todos se preguntaban una cosa: Si esa magia había sido utilizada ya una vez, ¿Qué les aseguraba que no podría volver a condensarse en un mago o bruja tenebroso nuevamente?

-

Pansy Parkinson nació para ser una bruja y estaba muy orgullosa de ello. Ella siempre fue muy consciente del mundo Muggle. No le gustaba, o quizás nunca supo demasiado sobre él, pero un trozo de su mente siempre le recordaba el hecho de que existía, y que ella – evidentemente - no era parte de aquél mundo sin magia.

Pansy Parkinson creció estando segura de que ella era especial.

-

Los "nuevos hechizos" fue un tema enormemente complicado. Tomó años para un equipo de brujas y magos expertos de todo el mundo investigarla, y luego más años para prepararla y terminar con ella finalmente.

-

Pansy Parkinson siempre supo que ella era especial.

Ron Weasley nunca pensó que hubiese algo extraordinario o sensacional en él.

-

Por supuesto, no había ningún hechizo que pudiera detener la magia oscura. La magia no es negra ni blanca, simplemente es usada según una opinión personal.

Lo que nadie sabía es que la magia creía haber cumplido ya su objetivo.

Y seguían preguntándose: Aunque toda la magia que acababan de descubrir fuese destruida, ¿no habría una posibilidad de que un nuevo Señor Oscuro pudiera elevarse nuevamente?

-

Sorprendentemente, era mucho más fácil para Ron adaptarse a un mundo sin la magia que para Harry o Hermione. A él le costó algún tiempo para aprender a usar los microondas, teléfonos, ordenadores y dinero Muggle, pero una vez que se puso de verdad le fue muy bien con ello.

Harry y Hermione estaban acostumbrados ya la vida Muggle, sin embargo, ésta se había convertido en una forma de vivir muchísimo menos fácil para ellos. Ambos pasaron mucho tiempo investigando, tratando así de encontrar algún modo de devolver la magia. A veces se encontraban con otros antiguos brujas y magos para soñar y recordar.

Cuando Ron encontraba a la gente que había conocido en su otro mundo en la calle o en una tienda, él los saludaba cortésmente y cambiaba unas cuantas palabras, del mismo modo que tú saludarías a cualquier viejo amigo si lo vieses por la calle.

-

Algunos intentaban hacer experimentos para saber por qué la magia había desaparecido de repente, lo malo, es que ya no había funcionarios para hacer las investigaciones, ni magia que investigar, por esto mismo aquella era una tarea – sin duda - desesperada.

-

Ron Weasley encontró a Pansy Parkinson otra vez desde Hogwarts en la estación King's cross.

Estaba de camino a casa cuando notó que parecía haber un escándalo. Había un grupo de gente alrededor de algo. Queriendo saber qué exactamente se acercó para ver, encontrándose que lo que había capturado la atención de la gente era una mujer joven que golpeaba con sus puños una pared que había delante de ella, inconsciente de la atención que estaba atrayendo. ¡_Déjame entrar!,_ decía repetidamente a la pared que Ron reconoció cuando se acercó más. ¡_Déjame entrar!, ¡pertenezco allí!._

Y luego Ron se dio cuenta de que la conocía, y que estaba apoyada en la barrera entre las plataformas nueve y diez.

-

El Ministerio de Magia dejó de confiar en las personas que intentaban hacer que la magia volviese. La tentativa de reformar todo con un representante para antiguas brujas y magos fue un fracaso, la gente que se suponía que representaba algo en el ministerio estaban demasiado dispersados y eran incapaces de encontrarse unos a otros.

Entonces ellos tuvieron que aceptar la ayuda poco entusiasta que consiguieron de las autoridades Muggle, y ninguno de aquellos fueron demasiado apasionados en ayudarles a conseguir formar su propio Nuevo Ministerio (ahora de antiguos magos y brujas). Porque ellos, todo lo que ellos eran ahora, era simples Muggles, Muggles que únicamente tenían recuerdos dulces que los hacía un poco diferentes a los demás.

-

No fue muchos años más tarde cuando Ron y Pansy fueron para mirar el lugar donde había estado el castillo de Hogwarts en pie. Todo lo que había en ese momento eran algunas ruinas cubiertas de hierva. Hogwarts había sido construido con tanta magia que sin ella, se cayó por completo.

"Me pregunto qué les pasó a los elfos domésticos" Dijo Pansy con una voz aguda después de un largo silencio. A continuación, se echó a llorar.

-

Fue autorizado para la venta un ensayo larguísimo llamado "_La Subida y Caída del Mundo __Mágico"_ El cual se extendió entre antiguos brujas y magos, los mismos que en tiempos posteriores proclamaron que la magia era un orgullo, una esperanza para la paz.

Fue eso mismo lo que causó la caída.

Muchos querían creer que en un futuro la magia volvería gracias a un nuevo hechizo y que éste sería formado por la última persona que todavía no había perdido su magia, esta teoría era la que argumentaba el autor, para, según él decía, poder seguir viviendo.

Años más tarde, el trabajo sería considerado uno de los grandes libros de ficción de comienzos del siglo veintiuno.

-

"Podemos tener nuestro propio mundo aquí mismo" dijo Ron a Pansy la primera vez que la besó.

_**N/T(Lanier):** Siento el retraso pero he tenido demasiados problemas personales y, francamente, había perdido este fict por las profundidades de mi ordenata._

_Cambiando de tema, este one-shot me ha dejado pensando. ¿Y si al final termina Harry Potter así realmente...? No sería un final tan raro, no quiero decir lo de la pareja Ron/Pansy, no, si no el que al final la magia haya sido tan explotada que se acabe. ¿No es triste? _

_Aunque esta historia creo que es muy difícil de entender, e incluso yo me he perdido un par de veces; me parece que es un error más que nada de la autora, no sé, creo que ella no se supo explicar demasiado bien..._

_Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea raro este es mi favorito de todos los que he leído. Se nota que Helga ha escrito este con especial pasión, y eso me gusta (Me he leído sólo 15 así que tampoco puedo hablar tan a la ligera) No sé cuándo podré subir el siguiente tampoco, últimamente las cosas no van bien en mi casa y no puedo ir a un Cyber (en el último año me he visto obligada a tener que ir a un Cyber (y no precisamente todas las veces o estar todo el tiempo que me gustaría)) así que, bueno. Lo siento, de verdad, me siento muy estúpida y seguramente me odiáis... sobretodo porque esta traducción me había quedado fatal y la intenté arreglar un poco, pero creo que sólo la estropeé más aún._

_Adiós, de:_

Lanier 


	9. Hombre coriendo

**Disclaimer (Helga):** Además de no poseer _a Harry Potter,_ tampoco poseo _a Lola Rennt._ O, como creo que es llamada en inglés:_ Corre, Lola, corre (Run Lola Run)._

**N/A (Helga)** Si estás buscando algo que tenga sentido, esto no es para ti. Este Fan fict no sabe el significado de la palabra sentido. De hecho, no reconocería el sentido común si, con las palabras de Ron, bailara desnudo delante de él llevando puesto el cubre teteras de Dobby.

_#9 - Deprisa_

**Hombre corriendo**

_- En donde haremos un Crossover dentro de lo surrealista-_

_-_

Ron estaba saliendo de su habitación para ir a su primera clase del día cuando una lechuza apareció en la ventana. Frunció el ceño, dejándole entrar enfadado; tenía que estar en el otro lado del castillo en menos de dos minutos y esto le retrasaría.

Cogió la nota que llevaba la lechuza; ésta agitó las alas un poco antes de emprender el vuelo.

La carta era de Pansy

_Ron,_

_Creo que debes de haber cogido mi trabajo de Runas Antiguas ayer en la biblioteca, sí, tú, charlatán estúpido. ¿Por qué no estabas en el desayuno? Pensaba pedírtelo entonces. Lo necesito para mi clase __ahora__. ¡Te esperaré en el aula de Runas Antiguas, corre y tráemelo!_

_Pansy_

Ron contempló el mensaje un rato, y luego se encogió de hombros. El universo parecía confabular para hacerle llegar tarde a DCAO hoy de todas formas ya que había empezado con quedarse dormido y perderse el desayuno. Después de todo, podría llevarle el trabajo a Pansy y no ir a clase en toda la hora. Revolvió en su mochila, y en los libros y pergaminos que había estado usando cuando fue a biblioteca el día anterior; encontró el trabajo en cuestión y empezó a caminar deprisa para encontrarse con ella.

La clase de Pansy comenzaba en unos minutos, así que Ron decidió que probablemente lo mejor sería estar allí cuanto antes, y empezó a correr como un rayo.

Lamentablemente, esto significó que, metiéndose prisa para bajar un tramo de escalera no notó a la Sra. Norris en uno de los peldaños, y tropezó con ella, cayéndose durante el resto de la escalera. Ron protegió sus ojos cerrados cuando finalmente alcanzó el fin de las escaleras y aterrizó muy sin gracia con su espalda en el suelo.

Respirando hondo, se concentró en sus miembros, tratando de averiguar si se había hecho daño en alguna parte.

No, ni un rasguño, decidió después de unos segundos. Aunque sería mejor probar si realmente _no_ le dolía nada.

Despacio abrió los ojos y levantó su cabeza un poco. El mundo parecía un poco borroso, pero podía distinguir a alguien inclinándolo. Parpadeó, y la figura se hizo más clara.

Y después de eso él se lamentó que fuera así. Era Filch, que lo contemplaba con una mirada _muy_ siniestra.

"¡Tú!" Prácticamente siseó el conserje. "¡Tú has intentado matar a mi gato! ¡Sólo espera a que te dé tu merecido! ¡Tendrás detenciones para lo que te queda aquí, y tendrás que volver para seguir haciéndolos después de haberte ido de Hogwarts!"

Ron gimió y dejó caer su cabeza.

Todo se volvió negro.

-

Se apoyaba en la ventana de su dormitorio, con una nota en su mano.

_Ron,_

_Creo que debes de haber cogido mi trabajo de Runas Antiguas ayer en la biblioteca, sí, tú, charlatán estúpido._

Empezaba.

Ron apartó la vista de la nota.

"Qué es..." Comenzó, no entendía por qué continuaba allí. ¿No acababa de haber sido castigado por Filch? ¿El Golpe en su cabeza había sido más grave de lo que había pensado y había perdido un poco de su memoria o algo parecido?

Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la ventana; mirando con el ceño fruncido la nota, pero entonces dio un grito y la dejó caer al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en el cuarto.

Una mujer con el pelo rojo fuego y una sonrisa extraña en la cara estaba apoyada en su cama, sosteniendo un pergamino que Ron estaba seguro de que se parecía muchísimo al que había tratado de entregar a Pansy hace un momento.

"Si corres, todavía puedes hacerlo" dijo, su voz era ronca y tenía un acento desconocido.

"¿Qué? ...Quiero decir ¿Quién...? _¿Qué?"_

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"Has recuperado tu tiempo. Ahora, corre" Le dijo.

"¿Mi tiempo... recuperado? ¿Qué...?" Ron se dio la vuelta para mirar el reloj al lado de su cama, y vio que estaba todavía en dos minutos antes de que su clase empezara.

"No hay tiempo para explicarlo, si quieres llegar a tiempo, claro. Ahora corre, rápido."

Demasiado aturdido para pensar qué más podría hacer, Ron tomó el pergamino de sus manos extendidas y salió corriendo del dormitorio y torre de Gryffindor.

Esta vez, miró con cuidado delante suya cuando bajó las escaleras, y logró evitar la a Sra. Norris, que estaba exactamente en el mismo punto. Sonrió abiertamente, disculpándose con Filch cuando pasó ante él en el final de la escalera, y el conserje le fulminó con la mirada con recelo después de que saliese corriendo.

Él había recuperado su tiempo había dicho la mujer. La Sra. Norris había estado exactamente en el mismo lugar. El reloj de su cama había mostrado la misma hora de cuando salió la primera vez de su habitación.

¡Huh...!.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por una voz al lado de él.

"Oooh ¿Qué es esto?"

El pergamino fue arrebatado de su mano, Ron buscó con la mirada para ver a Peeves flotando hacia arriba con el pergamino en las manos; se detuvo justamente bajo el techo para mirarlo burlonamente.

"¡Oye! ¡Devuélvemelo!"

Ron sentía como su confusión se iba derritiendo hasta llegar a ser cólera.

Peeves sonrió abiertamente con malevolencia.

"Vale, déjame pensarlo. Umm... ¡No!"

Ron sacó su varita y señaló con ella al polterguéis.

"¡Devuélvemelo, ahora!"

"Ah, muy bien entonces" Peeves suspiró, y flotando bajó hacia él. Se paró delante de Ron y sostuvo el pergamino. Y luego, antes de que Ron pudiese hacer algo, lo rompió en trocitos que lanzó por el vestíbulo.

"¡No!" Declaró Peeves alegremente, y se fue flotando, riéndose como un loco.

Ron gimió, y golpeó su frente contra la pared.

El mundo se volvió negro.

-

Estaba apoyado en la ventana de su dormitorio, con una nota en sus manos.

_Ron,_

_Creo que debes de haber cogido mi trabajo de Runas Antiguas ayer en la biblioteca..._

Él se dio vuelta, y la mujer estaba otra vez allí, con el mismo pergamino en sus manos. El tiempo según su reloj era dos minutos antes de su clase.

"Oye, ¿Qué está pasando?" Esta vez, él estaba _casi_ listo.

"Corre" Contestó ella, dándole el pergamino.

"¿Todo esto es verdad? En serio... ¿Realmente está pasando esto?"

Ella sonrió.

"Si no corres, no lo harás a tiempo."

Entonces Ron suspiró, y salió otra vez.

Correr, escalera, evitar a la Sra. Norris, Filch, correr, parar durante un tiempo para dejar que pasase Peeves, correr.

No estaba lejos del aula ahora, y llegó a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, realmente lo conseguiría cuando chocó con algo otra vez, cayó de espaldas y algo se cayó también encima de él.

O, lo que resultó cuando abrió los ojos, alguien. Por lo visto, él se tropezó mientras corría con Susan Bones.

Estaban tendidos en el suelo allí, cara a cara; ambos se miraban el uno al otro pareciendo más que nada impresionados.

"Err... Hola, Ron" Dijo ella finalmente.

"Hola."

"Creo que he tropezado contigo."

"Eso parece"

"Sí ¿Verdad? Lo siento"

"No, seguramente ha sido mi culpa, no miraba por dónde iba"

"Yo tampoco"

"Seguro que pensabas que ya había aprendido"

"Claro... Err... ¿Qué dices...? ¿Por qué has dicho eso?"

"No me creerías si te lo dijera"

Entonces fueron interrumpidos por una tos, se dieron la vuelta desde donde ellos todavía estaban acostados para ver a Pansy mirándolos desde arriba.

"Siento mucho interrumpir" dijo glacialmente. "He venido para conseguir mi trabajo, pero veo que estás demasiado ocupado para preocuparte de él. Iré a clase sin ello, entonces. Perdón por molestarte a ti y ..." Bufó "A la_ Hufflepuff_."

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente.

Ron y Susan se desenredaron y se sentaron.

"Eso..."

"Sí." Ron suspiró.

"Debo ir a explicárselo..."

"Nah, lo haré yo más tarde. ¿Estás bien?"

"Eso creo. ¿Tú?"

"Supongo."

"Bien... Nos vemos, entonces."

Ron asintió con la cabeza y ella se marchó. Entonces cerró los ojos y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared otra vez.

Se preguntó vagamente si tendría una contusión allí antes de que este día terminase cuando el mundo se volvió negro otra vez.

-

Estaba apoyado en la ventana de su dormitorio, con una nota en su mano.

Esta vez no se molestó siquiera en leerla.

Detrás de él estaba la mujer otra vez, ofreciéndole el pergamino ahora familiar.

"Corre" Le apremió.

Ron hizo el ademán de coger el pergamino que le tendía, pero entonces hizo una pausa.

"¿Sabes qué? No creo que lo haga" Decidió; se giró y se asomó a la ventana. "¡Oye! ¡Lechuza!" Gritó "¡Vuelve!"

La lechuza no había ido demasiado lejos, y se había dado vuelta para volar levemente de arriba abajo, lanzándole una mirada de valoración.

"¿Por favor?" Añadió Ron.

El ave pareció vacilar un rato para finalmente volver.

Ron agarró una pluma y un trozo de pergamino y garabateó unas palabras, luego ató tanto la carta como el trabajo a la pata de la lechuza.

"Dáselo a Pansy, ¿Ok?"

La lechuza ululó, y se fue volando.

Ron se dio la vuelta hacia la mujer.

"¿Ves? Esto es mucho mejor que correr" Le dijo.

-

_Pansy,_

_Aquí está tu trabajo. Lo he enviado vía lechuza ya que al Universo no le gusta cuando corro. ¡Debería estar realmente bien y tiene que ser realmente importante por todos los problemas que ha causado!_

_Ron_

Pansy releyó la carta algunas veces, luego sacudió su cabeza y decidió que su novio era un Gryffindor y un Weasley, así que, después de todo, estaba en su naturaleza estar completamente loco, y no había nada que pudiese hacer por ello; lo único que podía hacer era aceptarlo tal y como era.

Y no es que ella se quejase cuando más tarde él dijo en voz alta _¡Por fin!_ Y luego la besó entusiástico después de que ella le comentase que había recibido su trabajo justo a tiempo, muchísimasgracias.


	10. Listas, el universo y todo

**N/A (Helga)** Esto contiene una referencia a un incidente misterioso que mencioné antes en una historia llamada "Girls Don't do that!", también se dice algo sobre el beso nº 7.

-

_#10 - #10_

**Listas, el Universo y Todo**

_- En donde aprendemos que el autor tiene un secreto (no demasiado) punto débil por la meta-ficción, la cual brilla en ausencia por aquí -_

_- _

Millicent Bullstrode y Theodore Nott alzaron la vista de sus respectivos libros cuando Pansy Parkinson se sentó al lado de ellos en el sofá. Miraron atentos cuando Pansy se inclinó hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos y pareciendo realmente agotada. Estuvo así durante unos minutos antes de suspirar, abrir los ojos e inclinarse para recoger la mochila que había dejado caer en el suelo al lado del sillón. Eligió un cuaderno y una pluma, se apoyó, y sosteniendo el cuaderno delante de su cara escribió unas cuantas líneas en él.

Millicent envió a su amigo una mirada de comprensión. "Todavía no ha habido suerte, según veo" Declaró Millicent.

"No" Contestó Pansy después de un rato, bajando el cuaderno.

Millicent vio la oportunidad de arrebatárselo, lo abrió y pasó las hojas hasta lo último que había escrito.

_"El beso número 10 - Interrumpido por Elfos domésticos histéricos"_ leyó en voz alta, luego frunció el ceño y contempló el texto. "¿Elfos domésticos histéricos?" repitió incrédula.

"Se estaban escapando de Granger. Ella los perseguía y agitaba unas bolsas tejidas o algo parecido gritando no sé qué sobre _billetes a la libertad_." Pansy se encogió de hombros.

"¿De verdad? Suena a que Granger finalmente ha estallado. Conoces ese dicho de que hay una finísima línea entre genio y locura¿No?" Dijo Theo sonriendo abiertamente a Pansy.

Pansy resopló.

"Entonces ella ha estado en el lado de la locura todo el tiempo, si me lo preguntas."

Millicent y Theo hicieron rodar sus ojos, y ella les fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Y qué han hecho para impedir vuestro beso, de todas formas?" Preguntó Millicent, conduciendo la conversación lejos de la justicia de Pansy que resultaba ser, igual que Granger para Pansy, la ex-novia de su novio, y además de eso una de sus mejores amigas.

"Estábamos en medio. ¡Esas pequeñas sabandijas son unos _depravados!_ Nos tuvimos que separar si no queríamos morir atropellados."

Theo emitió una risita.

"Suena divertido." Dijo, sacudió su cabeza un poco, y luego frunció el ceño, por un pensamiento que se le ocurrió de repente "Pansy¿_Por qué_ anotas tus besos?" Preguntó, señalando con la cabeza el cuaderno.

Esta vez fue Millicent quien rió.

"Esta es su Gran Lista de o'Doom," declaró, pareciendo completamente divertida. Pansy no parecía ver nada gracioso en ello. "Por lo visto," Siguió Millicent "Cada vez que Pansy y Weasley están juntos, son interrumpidos o, mejor dicho terminan en una situación realmente embarazosa. Pansy escribe todo esto para demostrar que el universo tiene algo en su contra."

Theo rió un poco.

"¡Es que lo tiene!" Declaró Pansy indignada consiguiendo sólo que Theo se riera más, y cogiera el cuaderno que tenía Millicent.

_Beso número 1 - Interrumpido por un compañero molesto demasiado curioso"_ Leyó. "¿Cuándo has estado escribiendo esto? No podías haber sabido desde el principio que todas las veces que intentases besarte con Weasley terminarías mal..."

"Desde nuestro cuarto beso, la verdad" Dijo Pansy. "Lo que pasa es que escribí los primeros tres al mismo tiempo también."

Theo sacudió su cabeza y estuvo a punto de devolver su atención al cuaderno cuando recordó algo.

_"Compañero molesto, demasiado curioso"_ evaluó. "Espera un momento... No era yo ¿Verdad?" Theodore fulminó con la mirada a Pansy, quién sólo se encogió de hombros indiferentemente.

Él volvió a mirarla ferozmente antes de pasar las páginas de la libreta, siguió rozando las hojas hasta que llegó al cuarto beso. _"Baño de Prefectos. Helado. También. Mucho. Jabón. (Nota a mí misma: Averiguar cómo quitar las manchas del techo...)"_ Levantó las cejas incrédulamente en este.

"NO-Hagas-Preguntas." Le dijo Pansy ferozmente, y Theo decidió que a veces, probablemente era mejor no saber algunas cosas.

_"Beso número 7 - Interrumpido por la Profesor Sinistra. También por una clase entera __de Hufflepuffs__. (Nota a mí misma: Matar a Millicent)"_ Siguió. Con las cejas alzadas otra vez, se dio la vuelta hacía Millicent "¿Qué has tenido que ver con aquél incidente?"

"Bien," Empezó Millicent, apartando la mirada de Pansy y, evidentemente, tratando de parecer arrepentida cuando estaba de todo menos eso. "Yo podría haber sugerido, quizás, que la Torre de Astronomía es un sitio estupendo para enrollarse por la noche..."

"Pero hay clases allí..."

Millicent suspiró trágicamente

"Completamente bloqueado en mi mente" Dijo angelicalmente.

Theo se dio la vuelta hacia Pansy. "No puedo creer te hayas enamorado de esto"

Pansy únicamente le fulminó con la mirada.

"Aunque ninguno de estos incidentes parece haberle desalentado demasiado para dejar de liarse con Weasley..."

Un destello apareció en los ojos de Pansy y se levantó, alzando su mirada fijamente hacia arriba.

"No me rendiré," declaró ferozmente. "¡Un día de éstos, voy a salir con Ron Weasley sin ser interrumpidos o que algo nos moleste¿Me oyes, Universo?" Ella, aunque estaba gritando, sostenía un puño en alto como si desafiase al Universo a decir lo contrario.

Theo, en privado, pensó que el destello fanático en sus ojos daba bastante miedo.

Bajando su mirada, Pansy pareció notar que gran una parte de la gente que estaba en la sala común de Slytherin se había dado la vuelta para contemplarla. "¿Qué?" Gritó, y cada uno de ellos volvió a sus cosas.

"Ellos seguramente están asombrados de que probablemente seas la única que no ha captado la idea" Dijo una voz detrás de ellos arrastrando las palabras. Los tres se dieron la vuelta para ver a Draco Malfoy de pie detrás del sofá con los brazos cruzados. "El universo únicamente trata de informarte de que tu gusto es francamente horrible."

Pansy fulminó con la mirada a Draco, y luego, arrebatando el cuaderno a Theo, ella fue hasta el dormitorio femenino pisando con fuerza.

Draco sonrió con satisfacción hizo rodar sus ojos, y luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse también.

Theo se dio vuelta hacia Millicent, que se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, al menos tiene un objetivo en la vida," dijo ella.


	11. Gardenia

_**N/A (Helga):**__ Doy puntos para su Casa a quien sepa a qué hace referencia el título_

_**N/T (Lanier):**__ Las gardenias son una especie de arbustos con flores y espinas :3_

_-_

_#11 - Gardenia_

**¡Ataque de las Trastornadas Mutantes Asesinas Monstruosas Gardenias!**

**(Attack of the Deranged Mutant Killer Monster Gardenias!)**

_- en donde aprendemos que realmente hay una selva ahí fuera_

_-_

Ron y Pansy contemplaron la planta.

La planta no hizo nada además de estar quieta allí.

Pansy se inclinó acercándose más y la empujó con el índice.

De todos modos, la planta sólo estaba quieta.

Ella se dio la vuelta hacia Ron.

"Bien, Weasley ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?"

Ron sacó el pergamino con las instrucciones para el proyecto de su bolsillo.

"Las instrucciones son las mismas todavía" dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. "Supuestamente sólo tenemos que venir a observar unas '_Nuevas especies mágicas de gardenias con reacciones desconocidas y bla, bla, bla' _"

"Pero no hace nada. Hemos estado viniendo durante una semana y no ha pasado nada. No ha crecido o ha cambiado en algo. Este debe de ser el proyecto más aburrido que he hecho hasta ahora, ser obligada a observar una planta con un Weasley. Mi vida apesta"

"Sí, sólo imagina las maravillosas conversaciones que podrías estar teniendo con Goyle en las mazmorras de Slytherin ahora." Resopló Ron. "De todas formas, la profesora Sprout ha dicho que si queríamos podíamos echarle un poco de crece-plantas hoy. Mientras _observamos_."

Pansy hizo una mueca. "Vale, en este punto creo que eso es mejor que nada. Aunque por otra parte, como no pase algo, posiblemente me muera de aburrimiento."

Ella cogió una bolsa y vertió el líquido en la planta. Y por supuesto, no pasó nada. Pansy suspiró y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la planta. "Creo que hemos mirado bastante por hoy," empezó ella, pero se calló cuando vio extenderse la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de su compañero desinclinada porque él estaba mirando algo que habría detrás de ella.

Al volverse hacia tras, vio que la planta había comenzado a crecer de una forma alarmantemente rápida. ¿Y qué eran aquellos tentáculos? ¿Y por qué algunos de ellos destrozaban las otras plantas en el invernadero? No, no las rompían, se dio cuenta rápidamente. Bien mirado ellos las _devoraban_.

Oh.

Esto no es bueno.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese reaccionar, una de las cosas parecidas a un tentáculo cogió a Pansy de un pie. Ella aulló y dio un salto hacia tras, aunque con esto sólo consiguió que otro tentáculo le cogiera del otro pie.

Ron, saltando para que un tentáculo no le atrapara sacó su varita y señaló a la cosa que había agarrado a Pansy y, por lo visto, intentaba estrangularla.

_"¡Impedimenta! __¡Petrificus__Totalus__!"_

La planta no reaccionó en absoluto, pero Pansy, que había estado luchando frenéticamente, se congeló.

"Ah, lo siento," gritó Ron, saltando del camino de otro tentáculo que arremetía contra él.

_"¡Finite __Incantatem__!"_ Voceó, y Pansy empezó a pelear otra vez. La gardenia se había enredado a ella alrededor de sus brazos como una cuerda, por lo cual Pansy no era capaz de coger su varita. Por lo tanto, diciéndolo sarcásticamente, a nadie le gustaría estar en su lugar.

_"¡__Expelliarmus__¡Protego__!"_ Ron intentaba recordar todos los hechizos que había aprendido en DCAO o en el ED, pero por lo visto en esas clases se saltaban el tema de cómo terminar con una planta monstruosa a ver qué hechizos servirían para un enfrentamiento con Tú-sabes-quien, los Dementores u otras criaturas de la noche. Todo eso estaba muy bien, claro, pero maldecía que nadie se hubiera molestado en decirles nada sobre qué deberían hacer cuando un invernadero se convierte en una selva formada por una gardenia completamente chalada.

La que ahora mismo levantaba a Pansy en el aire. Ella gritó furiosamente por ello, haciéndolo todo más difícil.

_"¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Eres una bruja o no?"_ Resonó su propia voz por su cabeza de repente. Vale, él no era técnicamente _una bruja_, pero acababa de acordarse de un punto.

Ron señaló con su varita a donde asumió que deberían estar las raíces -Era difícil estar seguro ahora, la planta había crecido demasiado por todo el espacio-. _"¡__Incendio__!"_

La planta tocó el fuego, y pareció hacer una pausa durante un momento. Entonces los tentáculos comenzaron a retirarse, soltó a Pansy la cual, según todas las leyes de gravedad, coincidencia, e ironía del mundo combinadas, obviamente cayó encima Ron, quien, según las mismas leyes, se cayó de espaldas.

Se contemplaron el uno al otro.

"Te ha costado entenderlo," Dijo Pansy finalmente. "Y atontarme para luego casi prenderme fuego ha sido un buen trabajo también."

"¡Oye, te acabo de salvar de una gardenia hecha una furia! ¡Creo que por lo menos merezco que me des las gracias!" Contestó Ron, furiosamente.

Pansy lo miró durante un largo tiempo. Ron de repente se dio cuenta de que ellos todavía estaban en el suelo, y que de alguna forma estaban terriblemente cerca, los pechos de ella estaban presionados contra su pecho y su brazo estaba alrededor de ella. Ron de repente se encontró mirando fijamente su boca. Si ella se acercara un poco...

Tragó saliva, y se dio cuenta también que ella parecía estar algo aturdida. Parpadeando, Pansy se separó de él y se sentó.

"¿Cómo sabías que el fuego funcionaria, de todos modos?" Preguntó, pareciendo un poco torpe.

"No lo sabía. El fuego funciona en el Lazo del Diablo. Ha sido un recuerdo afortunado." Ron se encogió de hombros, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en algo más que pudiera decir. "¿A lo mejor deberíamos informar sobre esto a la profesora Sprout o a alguien?"

Pansy asintió con la cabeza, pareciendo aliviada. Se levantaron y se dieron la vuelta para mirar su planta. Ésta había vuelto al parecer a una gardenia normal, inocente, sin ningún signo de que algo fuera de lo ordinario hubiera pasado allí excepto las cenizas y los signos del fuego alrededor de ella.

"¿Dónde crees tú que la profesora Sprout ha conseguido esa gardenia?" Preguntó ella cuando los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta. "¿Hagrid se ha interesado en Herbología últimamente o algo así?"

-

_**N/T (Lanier): **__He puesto el título también en inglés por si alguien se atreve a buscarlo, yo no tengo ni idea de a lo que se refiere, pero estoy casi segura que es algún título de algún libro de "Pesadillas" de R L Stine (Suena a título de sus libros xD) Si alguien lo encuentra que no me lo diga a mí sino a Helga, más que nada porque yo no sé de donde viene realmente nnU_


	12. Año bastante bueno

**N/A (Helga)** La moda de las 100 palabras es contaminante, aunque esto ha sido también gracias al Gen de la clase experimental.

**N/T (Lanier):** Me he esforzado para que en español igualmente fueran 100 palabras :3

-

_#12 – Con buen humor_

**Año bastante bueno**

_- En donde aprendemos que las cosas podrían ser peores-_

_-_

Ron piensa que las cosas podrían ir mucho peor.

Se sientan cerca del lago y Pansy le besa, ahora ellos se ríen _juntos_.

Y la guerra ha terminado hace tiempo ya y cada persona que conocen se encuentra bien.

Las cosas malas _tienen_ que pasar a veces y ha aprendido que uno no siempre puede pararlas, pero cada uno hace todo lo que puede.

(Y los Chudley Cannons ganaron la liga este año.)

La brisa al lado del lago es suave, están en verano y el crepúsculo es precioso.

Y Ron piensa:

Las cosas están bastante bien.

(O ellos yacerán.)


End file.
